fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Exar Tremayne
"I am but a farce a satire of stability! Insecurity is an uphill struggle, it's me versus the world!" Michael Exar (マイケル・エグザ Maikaeru Ekuzaaru) is an appallingly strong Dragon Slayer.The member of Dragon Soul,the infamous and extremely powerful Dark Guild consisting of Dragon Slayers. He is one of the exemplars of the Third Generation of Dragon Slayers. By being raised and taught by the astral dragon Saura,and then by implanting the Astral Dragon Slayer lacrima into his body, Exar archieved the ability to possess both natural and artificial powers of the Dragon Slayer.The Astral element which is wielded by him uses the element of stellar light and sky.By consuming Richard Snakebite's Shadow after killing him,Michael obtained the ability of entering the Eclipse Dragon Mode '''(日食ドラゴンモード ''Mōdo Shokuryū) ''which is a product of combination of shadows and stellar light which creates the Eclipse power. He is also known as the '''Grey Serpent (グレー蛇 Gurē hebi) for his dark personality,love of snakes,being completely evasive and for his extremely strong Dragon Slayer Power. He spent about 3 months in the Skyhunter Guild,but soon Michael realised,that none of the Guild members were deserving his respect,not even respect,they did not deserve his mercy. He then destroyed the Guild and killed everyone,who was the member of it.For his activity as the assassin,killing one of the current Wizard Saints and destroying the legal guild with everyone within it,Michael was aknowledged by Magic Council as a criminal and was wanted alive for 120000000 Jewels. None of the Magic Council's agents could capture him and,eventually no one returned alive. Michael was travelling across the Earthland in search of mages,who use the same rare type of magic as him and to find the ones to share his point of view on the domination of Dragon Slayers over the world. And he found his refuge in the Dragon Soul Guild,consisting solely of Dragon Slayers.It was a perfect place for Michael,for he never counted mages of the rest magic types and just the average humans as the ones who deserve to control the lands. Appearance Michael Exar takes the appearance of a tall slim young man with pale skin.He has emerald green eyes.The long spiky black hair with a tuft,obscuring his forehead and according to others-"perfect" eyebrows. He is always seen with a grim wistful facial expression and rarely a half smile can be seen in times of the rare cheer. Michael's outfit consists of the black shirt with red edges with a chain under the collar.The red tie under the chain.Below-the grey denim trousers and the black ankle boots,most part of which is hidden under the trouser-legs.On the right arm he wears the red armband.This outfit is oftenly supplemented with a black coat with a hood. On His left ankle Michael has the tattoo of the desert viper,opened it's jaws wide.The viper is surrounded by the black,grey and red tribal patterns.It's fangs are drenched in blood.It's eyes are crimson red and it's tongue is hanging out of the snake's mouth. Personality "Leave me the hell alone! I'm suffocating of your society. My only ally is me." Michael is a self-contained person,who never trusts strangers,and spends his time being alone.Exar oftenly falls into depression and thinks to himself about ,from his point of view,rotting world controlled by unworthy people and his sorrow of being misunderstood.Michael is an explosive person,if he was annoyed by someone,he'll immediately become mean and violent,he yells at everyone and beats them for nothing.Michael oftenly shows his sadistic side.He enjoys victim's pain,making it scream for him more.The prisoners captured by him in the assassination missions are oftenly mercilessly tortured by Exar. Michael does not count his non-dragon slayer opponents as the ones to compete him.He thinks,average human or any non-dragon slayer mage can be a victim or a friend,but never an enemy,for they are never equal to a Dragon,this philosophy is similar to the philosophy of Dragon Slayers 400 years ago.This oppinion of him made Michael go travelling in search of the ones like him. Michael admires Acnologia and interests in his story. Michael suffers terrible motion sickness,his skin pales,on the forehead appears cold sweat,he barely stands on his feet and,sometimes throws up. His favourite music is Melodic Death Metal History Michael Exar was raised by a Dragon known as Saura, who taught him Astral Dragon Slayer Magic.At the age of 15,Exar implanted the Astral Dragon Slayer Lacrima into his body,and became the Third Generation Dragon Slayer. At the last meeting with Saura, Michael fought her with insane anger and animal desire to kill. The fight was long and destructive. Saura repeatedly flew to the sky, but Michael kept beating her,staring at her face with the eyes of the insane. When they reached the height large enough, Exar stroke the Dragon with full power Astral Dragon's Sword Horn. Saura fell down, Michael finished her by performing the Dragon Slayer Secret Art-Supernova Serpent. He then bathed in and drank the Dragon's blood in attempt to become stronger. Magic and Abilities "The powers of theirs... They give them happiness,they use it to build,to make the heat when its cold,to create... The power of mine brings only destruction,pain and sorrow. So thats what I was made for?! To kill? Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Then I will strip them of their dignity, tear down their perfect world of lies! I'll make them learn my name... Immense Magical Power:'''Due to intense training,Michael obtained the mastodonic inexhaustible magic power,which was high enough to defeat one of the Ten Wizard Saints in four strikes. '''Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant Enhanced Strength Enhanced Speed & Reflexes Enhanced Smell Enhanced Hearing Enhanced Vision Master Swordman Telekinesis Requip:Swordman Astral Dragon Slayer Magic ' '''Astral Dragon Slayer Magic '(アストラルドラゴンスレイヤーマジック Asutoraru no Metsuryū Mahō):Michael is adept with his Dragon Slayer Magic and makes use of it in many different ways in combat. As with all Dragon Slayers, he can consume his respective element, with the exception of that which he has created, to replenish his energy reserves.As an Astral dragon slayer,Michael consumes the starlight,air and etherion to regain his strength and to heal the wounds.The power of attacks depends on his emotions.The element utilized by the Caster is a dark nightsky blue heavy and dence gas. As a Third Generation Dragon Slayer,Michael uses his abilities in a different way.Through the intense training he obtained the ability to use the lacrima not only as a power up and a key to Dragon Force,but also to use it at it's full power,along with his magic,that was taught him by a Dragon.Combining both powers of lacrima and his own,Michael's power becomes equal two extremely powerful Dragon slayers.Michael's immense magic power in combat makes him indestructible enemy.He easily killed Blackhawk brothers:Stefan and Matthew Blackhawks,who were the two strongest Second Gen Dragon Slayers. The Astral Dragon Slayer Magic uses the element of starlight and gale.It is known for it's destructive force. The energy, when released, blows away and incinerates everything on it's way,deadly scorches and blinds human. What the element represents is the blindingly glowing,scalding,dence heavy gas,which incinerates the targets,because of it's temperature,which is equal to the temperature of the sun's core. '''Spells Astral Dragon's Roar (アストラルドラゴンの咆哮 Asutoraryū no hōkō):The caster inhales stellar light along with air ethernano in the atmosphere.Then exhales a giant blasting torrent of destructive .The torrent gains temperature of 9000 °C,and it's power reaches strength of hundred energy cannons. Destructive power of the spell leaves a long crater on the place that was attacked,easily incinerates several heavy armored buildings like battle towers at once,huge forests or the whole armies,without leaving any trace of them. The effect of the spell is incineration.The opponent or the object that was attacked by the Roar,is striken by the blast wave of the torrent,burned and torn apart on thousands of small pieces,which turn to ashes.The torrent of solar energy is burning the air,turning it to plasma,boils water around it and melts the ground,stones and sand. Astral Dragon's Comet Fist (アストラルドラゴンの彗星拳 Asutoraryū no suiseiken):Michael englufs his fist with stellar energy and punches his target.The fist of solar energy has capabilities of 9000 degree temperature,huge blasting capabillity and immense kinetic power.As the caster strikes the target,it explodes,releasing huge bundle of solar energy and generating the destructive blast wave with a radius of 140 meters.The target,which was at the epicenter of the blast is heavily damaged by heat,blast wave and the incenerative energy of the solar element. Astral Dragon's Claw (アストラルドラゴンクロー Asutoraryū no kurō):Michael ignites his hands or feet in stellar energy,which takes shape of draconic claw.He performs the grip strike if he uses his hands or kicks if he uses his feet.The strike is incinerating the target with it's cutting and exploding power,leaving huge burning scratch traces on the ground.The spell can also be performed in distant attack as a shot of giant cutting torrent in the shape of Dragon's Claw. Astral Dragon's Fang (アストラルドラゴンの牙 Asutoraryū no Saiga):Michael shoots the charges of giant dark blue lightning bolts,which rip through the target,cutting and incinerating it from inside and outwardly.The bolts are capable of devouring other magic attacks and then exploding.Lightning Bolts are deafening the enemies who were not offended,making them suffer the headache and nausea,or get their guts burned from inside along with their blood boiling. Astral Dragon's Sword Horn '(''Asutoraryū no Ken Hōn):The caster turns his body into stellar energy and swirls around the target. He then propels himself at the target from underneath, now as a beam of energy, deeply cutting into them upon impact.While approaching to the target,Michael gains the speed about 700 km/h and crushes into the target with all his might.The sword horn strike has meteor-like capabilities.Strike generates the explosion with power of 2 Megatons,leaving the crater and generating the blast wave,the spell may be slightly similar to Astral Dragon's Fist,but it's power is at least four times higher than the fist spell.The strike of the sword horn might make the flying dragon fall down at the high speed and fall unconcious after hitting the ground. '''Astral Dragon's Wings of Pulsar (アストラルドラゴンズパルサーの翼 Asutoraryū no uparusā no Yoku):The caster concentrates the energy inside himself and then releases it radiating around him.The destructive wave impulse throws away the enemies and incinerates them while they are in the air,leaving only ashes.The impulse's capabilities are allowing it to annihilate armies,demolish forests and destroy the buildings.Michael easily destroyed the tower with it's foundation,while being inside it,and performed the wing attack spell.The wave impulse broke through the walls,which crumbled suddenly,along with the foundation and facade which rumbled,leaving just a wreck of the giant tower. Astral Dragon's Sunstorm '(アストラルドラゴンの太陽の爆発活動 Asutoraryū no taiyō bakuhatsu katsudō''):Generation of storm of stellar energy,that burns the air,heating it to temperature of 6000 degrees above zero,turning the area to the blazing hell,where everything living dies,wooden constructions burn to ashes,metals,sand and stones melt to liquid and then to gaseous state.The target attacked by the sunstorm is burned and melt.It's blood boils,it withers,and finally burns to ashes. 'Astral Dragon's Nova Blade Lingchi '(アストラルドラゴンノヴァブレ Asutoraryū no novu~abureido ryōchikei):Michael creates a multitude of very thin beams of stellar Energy which pierce and slice the target, heavily damaging it.The living target is being torturously cut by firing solar blades.The blades are leaving dozens of deep scorching wounds on the body.The inanimate target is being shredded on small pieces.No matter what it was made of,metal,stone,or is it armored,the target will be shredded 'Astral Dragon's Scythe '(アストラルドラゴンの大鎌 Asutoraryū no Ōgama) Dragon Slayer Secret Arts '''Blackened Halo:Supernova Serpent: Michael's strongest spell.The caster clashes his hands in a jaw shape,releasing from his whole body the Dragon headed serpent of Solar energy.Everything around the "Dragon" is turning to ashes,the air is being devoured and burned,which makes everything living around it die,the air is burning till it turns to plasma which melts everything away,metals,sand,stones,soil.The "dragon" moves with half sonic speed straight to the target,any magic spells performed against it are devoured by the "dragon" of energy,which make it even stronger.As it reaches the target,"dragon" crushes through it's body,devouring the air around him and from the inside of his bloodstream,withering and burning it's organs.Then it incinerates the target,tearing it on hundred thousands of pieces and turning them to ashes.As for the inanimate targets,the serpent of energy has the capabilities of meteor striking it.As the "dragon" breaks through the,for example,building like Crocus palace,it works the same as with the stricken living target,but it also explodes releasing the blast wave,and makes the walls literary disappear and the facade rumble,leaving just a wreck of ashes and fire in the crater. Blackened Halo:Blazing Star:Michael generates the giant dark blue energy ball,that devours everything on it's way while it grows,the ball also consumes the energy of the sun,with the same way,as Michael does,the star grows to the mastodonic size,keeping devouring everything.The Star's temperature reaches to 15000000°C which is close to the temperature of the sun's core.When Michael clashes his arms together,it explodes,releasing the energy of the Star,which is powerful enough to incinerate the city like Crocus,leaving a crater on the square of the destroyed area. Blackened Halo:Quasar Blackened Halo:Extinction Dragon Force When Michael enters Dragon Force, he effectively turns into a humanoid Dragon, gaining reptilian scales and traits, such as further elongated, and sharper, canines and dark blue glowing scale-like patterns on his skin. Dragon Force is the final, most powerful state a Dragon Slayer can attain; granting them power comparable to that which a real Dragon possesses: the power to utterly destroy everything. Michael's Dragon Force increases the damage done by standard Dragon Slayer spells tenfold, and grants him access to more advanced, powerful attacks. It also drastically enhances him physical prowess, giving him the mastodonic strength,enough to lift up a grown up man holding him by the throat and to easily throw the man away at the distances of at least 30 meters or even to leave the crackles on the thick stone wall.The regular punch will rip human's body apart.Michael becomes more resistant to damage.Once the concrete slab,fallen on his head,had been crushed apart on lots of tiny pieces,and Michael haven't felt any pain or even a feeling of something sriking his head.His body becomes more resistant to the extreme temperatures:he can easily walk into the burning house and spent there about an hour without being heavily scorched,the maximum of his high temperature resistance is about 9000 degress above zero.In case of low temperatures he is capable of spending days in the ice cave without warm clothing and fire,the maximum of his low temperature resistance is about 80 degrees (Celcium) below the zero.Michael's own speed and reflexes increases tenfold.He becomes capable of running at the speed about 160 km/h.By being the product of the Third Generation Dragon Slayers,he is capable of entering Dragon Force at his own will. Because of the enormously large magic power,possessed by Michael,he is able to enter Dragon Force several times at once and using it in prolonged amounts of time. Astral Drive A technique which amplifies Michael's Magic abilities, completely cloaking his body with an aura of dark blue light allowing him to better employ his Dragon Slayer Magic whilst at the same time seemingly enhancing his physical prowess to a degree, particularly his speed. This state either grants Michael the ability to perform new spells or makes them stronger, as employing several skills only while in said Drive. Eclipse Dragon Mode "Let the veil of shadows embrace me..." Shadow Body Eclipse Dragon's Roar ''(ドラゴンの咆哮を日食 ''Shokuryū no hōkō) Eclipse Dragon's Claw ''(ドラゴンクローエクリプス ''Shokuryū no kurō) 'Eclipse Dragon's Fang '(ドラゴンの牙を日食 Shokuryū no Saiga) 'Eclipse Dragon's Rough Silk '(ドラゴンラフシルク日食 Shokuryū no Ashiginu) 'Eclipse Dragon's Sword Horn '(ドラゴンの剣ホーンを日食 Shokuryū no Ken Hōn) 'Eclipse Dragon's Scythe '(ドラゴンの鎌日食 Shokuryū no Kama) 'Eclipse Dragon's Wings of Blackening '(黒化のドラゴンの翼を日食 Shokuryū no kuro-ka no tsubasa) 'Eclipse Dragon's Waxwing Flash '(ドラゴンのレンジャクフラッシュ日食 Shokuryū no Renjakusen) 'Eclipse Dragon's Slash '(ドラゴンのスラッシュ日食 Shokuryū no Surasshu) Trivia Michael Exar's theme is "I am Legend (Out for Blood)" by Arch Enemy Michael Exar's appearance is based off Shinichirou Tokizane from Blood-C,anime and manga series